


Tiny Fan

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broken TARDIS, F/M, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You are stranded in sweltering heat while the TARDIS repairs itself. The Doctor tries to cool you down in a very Doctor way.





	Tiny Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Reader type: Anyone  
> Relationship: Can be seen as romantic or platonic 11/reader.
> 
> Prompt fill for - "Your f/o uses a tiny fan in your direction to ‘cool you down’ and instead you start laughing."  
> https://cookiecutterlove.tumblr.com/post/174740003754/summer-fo-prompts

You are sitting on the beach under an umbrella, wearing a sports bra and shorts in attempts to keep cool as you can without being arrested for committing indecent exposer from wearing a bikini. You are in the 50s, after all. You look at the mercury thermometer next you. It reads 105 degree’s Fahrenheit, and it seemed to be rising.

You are The Doctor's companion, why don’t you just go inside the TARDIS or fly away some place cooler, and less ridged, you may ask? Well, the TARDIS has broken down, and he deemed it unsafe for you to be in. At least, that’s what he said. 

You reach over to your bottle to take another sip of your water to find that it was empty. You groan loudly.

“Doctor!” No response. “Doctor!” You shout again, louder. You throw your head back in frustration. You fill the water bottle with sand and throw it at the TARDIS door.

The doors immediately swing open and an angry Doctor comes out. He picks up the bottle. “Who threw this?” He demands. He looks around only to see you. You wave at him, and he calms down as he moves over to you. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, I’m out of water, I need more.”

The Doctor frowns. “Well, why’d you throw a bottle? You couldn't knocked?”

“I tried yelling,” You explain. “This weather is too hot for humans, this heat can kill me.”

“Hold on,” The Doctor says as he runs back into the blue box. It’s a minute before he comes running back out, water in one hand, and the other was behind his back.

“Here, the TARDIS is rebooting, should be ready to fly in 10 minuets,” He says as he hands you the bottle of water. 

“Thanks,” You say, reaching out for the water bottle. After you do so, you feel a tiny breeze and see one of those tiny electric foam blowing in your face. 

He smiles and shifts his weight with pride. “You said you were hot.”

“Yeah but-” You stop when you feel him spritz you a few times with water. You blink at him, before laughing, “Thank’s, Doctor. I needed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AriaGrill_Story_requests/profile


End file.
